unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Igido Nosa Hurru
Igido Nosa Hurru, also known as Igotta Noysy Horn,' Iam realy gaya' or Hurrible is one of the first Hunters to be killed in the Hula Hoop games. He is a rather unimportant character but he should still be mentioned to keep you, the stupid reader, busy. Birthplace No one really gives 2 shits about where a Hunter is born but we suspect Igido was born under a rock somewhere in space. The Elites got pissed that the Hunters were snooping around the stars and eating all the Elites' supply of rocky road ice cream that Elites began a war against them. But the bastard Profits stopped them and brought the Hunters and Igido into the Fuckenant. Because of them Profits the stupid humans got pwnd by more Hunters and not allow the humble Grunts to partake in the hunt. Most Hunters were on the frontline killing earthies but Igido was one of the unfortunate Hunters in the business place back at the Local pot store. Early Life in the Covenant As said above, Igido spent several months working at Taco Bell back at High Charity since he's good at spanish which is a series of growls that I don't understand. But the problem was he fucking hates tacos, he doesn't have a choice since the Covenant is communist. Since the Covienant spent so much money financing poop launchers for teh war a depression came in. Igido found himself unemployed... no he was laid back then unemployed. His bank account at Second Covie Bank of Lust went down to fucking nil and he became a bum. As a bum he found his long lost brother, also a bum, Ogada Nosa Fasu and they made sweet, yet very horrific love. Hunters are gay for their siblings.>_< Next mornin they decided the best way to make money was to join the Marines(covie version, not the n00bs). But they sucked balls and had to join the army instead. Arrival at the Hula Hoop After taking a dip in the butter cauldron so sticky grenades will slide off them, the Nosa brothers took the cruiser(taxi) Truth and Molestation to the Alpha Hula Hoop to stop the MC and Jesus. An Elite named Sucka 'Zombee was so lazy to do the job himself so he hired the Nosas to hunt MC. But they had no clue where in the hell he was. Where is he? Do you know? No you don't know cause you're not paying attention to gameplay since you see Halo as some porn video. The Nosas made a wild guess and went to the Silent Cartographer level with Sucka 'Zombee and some Grunts. Their wild guess was accurate when MC and a troop of n00bs attacked the Silent Cartographer level. Since Igido called Sucka 'Zombee a prick for being so damn lazy, the Elite took his Grunts and tried to kill MC himself. They phailed epically. Battle with MC Learning that Sucka phailed and MC was moving to the front door of the map, the Nosas were waiting for MC. Ogada's death will be explained on his page. Igido confronted MC and was so pissed off that he just wrecked the place. He set the record for the most slime blasts fired by a Hunter in a minute: nearly a million a second. But by some miracle, or a grant, MC survived! Igido was baked by then since so many slime ball shots had filled the air with frizzled cocaine-like gas and he acted like a fool. So foolish that he couldn't dodge the slow moving rocket MC fired and Igido got his small head flicked off. He died in a puddle of his own narcotic filled blood and piss right there. He's just another guy that failed to stop MC from doing more bad things to the Fuckenant. Trivia *Igido is a Spanish Hunter *You killed him on Normal *He's gay (duh) *He set the record for most cannon blasts fired by a Hunter. *He called Sucka 'Zombee a prick. *He hates tacos *He killed you on Legendary. *He killed your noobish friend on Easy. *He broke your gravy shields on Heroic Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Dead people